


Lace and Camo

by RazorMermaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, MY BABIES, Mention of past Mikeruri, Military, Reunions, eruri - Freeform, lingerie fluff, redecorating fluff, sweet dirty talk, very slight bdsm mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazorMermaid/pseuds/RazorMermaid
Summary: This is a tribute to the black lace garter belt picture going around. It's Eruri as fuck and it hijacked me so I had to write something cuz I'm sick.Semi-fluffy, semi-romantic, all Erwin coming home to Levi.It's Levi in couture lingerie!!





	Lace and Camo

It’s a day early. Sixteen hours to be exact. Levi wouldn’t be expecting him till tomorrow afternoon. But he couldn’t wait to get home and one military transport flight was much like another: uncomfortable and endless.

Especially when you were coming from the other side of the world.

Mike couldn’t wait either, but his needs were more immediately pressing. Nana was nine-months-and-two-days pregnant and Mike was desperate to get home. Zacharias was supposed to drop him off at his own house. But instead had driven straight to his own place and left the keys in the ignition and told him to take the truck and go. 

I hadn’t argued. Just slid over and drove to the off-base place that Levi had insisted on. Base housing was nasty and he wouldn’t have it. 

“I can’t live somewhere I have to submit paperwork to put a nail in a wall, Erwin.” And that had been that.

During his deployment, when he had been allowed to access his media, Levi had sent him pictures. The ones of the renovations he was making to their two bedroom/two bath craftsman cottage: those he sent by email. Paint swatches, furniture pictures, tile and carpet samples. All very chaste and wholesome. 

The more personal pictures, Levi sent by phone. Those were kept very private, indeed. Not even Mike was allowed to see them. They were for my imagination only. 

When the mortars were coming down for hours every night the things I had imagined doing to my beautiful man had kept me occupied and sane. I was more than ready to do every single one of them to Levi’s deliciously lithe body. 

The house renovations would be put on hold: Effective Immediately.

Changes were noticeable as soon as I pulled into the driveway. 

The front door had been repainted a bright, classic navy. The living room and hall were now the same shade of butter yellow instead of the former ‘retch green’ and 'shitty brown' as Levi had called them. Furniture had been re-upholstered with rich, new fabrics.

I noticed our wedding pictures had better frames to hang in. 

I thought he would be in the kitchen, but except for a tall ladder and gallons of paint, it was unoccupied.

The bedroom, however, was not. 

My Levi was looking over his shoulder into the mirrored closet doors, admiring what he saw. So did I.

His hands brushed sensuously at the lacy black garter belt braced around his hips. He looked appraisingly at the way the seamed stockings outlined his shapely, muscular legs. 

His fingers pulled the bows of his tiny lace shorts a bit tighter and ran his hands over his firm, lined stomach and sweet little ass. 

My chest got tight as I watched him pose in his finery. Seeing my Levi lavishly spoil himself with beautiful things made my blood flow thick and hot in my veins.

Levi didn’t buy himself many things, but when he did it was luxurious and of the finest quality. What he was wearing was clearly custom-made for him only. If the perfection of the way it fit his small frame didn’t say that… then the pile of expensive looking black couture boxes tied with swaths of wide ribbon on the bed and dresser did.

He turned away from the mirror and took a tiny black crop top out of an open box. When he held it up to himself, he finally looked up and we locked eyes.

“Are those for me?” Was all I got out before he jumped in my arms. His kiss was deep and fiercely soft. My hands under his ass held him to me until I could walk to the bed and kneel him on it.

When he pulled away from me, there were tears on his cheeks that I kissed away.

“Y-you fucking sick, pervert, watching me…” he stuttered, “Why didn’t you call?”

“And miss this?” I said running my hands up his trim sides and kissing his neck. I snapped his garter elastic to hear him yelp.

“Bastard! You stink like a horse.” But his hands at my hips pulled me closer. Grasping at my t-shirt as if to prove to himself I was real.

“Were you going to pick one to welcome me back in? How many outfits are there? Let me see.” I slid my arm around him and pulled a box over.

The nearest one had only a very simple pair of silky shorts in them. Silky and darkly pink. Only a thin drawstring to hold them on.

“These are the same color as when you're blushed from a spanking.” I smiled at him.

“You're such an asshole! I’m never wearing any of them for you!” Levi tried to grab for them but I held them out of his reach.

“Yes, you will, baby. Often, I think. Sunday mornings. Thursday nights. Pink will be for when you want only gentle and delicate. You’ll wear them when you want me to kiss your tender places. Like here.” I pushed him back on his heels and pinned his hands to his back while I lightly kissed one of his nipples and then the other, “And fuck you so slowly and thoroughly you forget your own name.”

He did blush then, intensely, staining in blotches even down to his chest. I held the tiny shorts up to his cheek and rubbed softly, “Look a that. An exact match. My baby blushes like a teenage schoolboy!”

He struggled to grab them and push me away, “Schoolboy? You wish, you creepy weirdo!”

I tipped the lid off the last box and fished out the virginal white confections of garters, gloves and corset from a mass of black tissue paper. 

Arranging them one-handed on the coverlet, I could see they were fabric, not lace. Long, past-the-elbow length gloves were meant for muscular arms. The garter was made of just barely-there strings and the corset would hardly cover up to Levi’s shapely, lean chest when it was laced tight at the waist. There were no panties and no stockings. 

This ensemble was mean to display. To lay bare a body’s most tempting and vulnerable parts for the viewer. 

Traditionally, white was for wedding nights. It was for giving and taking, one person to another. But their own, real wedding nights were long ago, long before they had ever taken vows. Those were nights of harsh, sweet pleasures they had both come to crave and eventually demand as necessary.

Only... In the Military, white was for something different.

White was for surrender.

I met Levi’s eyes again and saw the need and the shame he tried to hide. Need caused by my absence. Shame for wanting to make those indecent demands after all this time.

"I... Erwin... I..." His body pressed to me explained everything. He shivered and laid his head on my shoulder.

I caressed his face and neck reassuringly; thumb sliding over the soft skin of a sharp cheekbone.

“White is only for meeting me at the door. On your knees. Plugged properly and waiting to tell me what you need. Hand or belt, it won’t matter. If you really need it, you’ll get what you want from me, baby. If you have been truly bad, of course, I might have to invite Mike to help me. He already knows how my boy is so difficult and hard to tame sometimes.”

Levi threw his arms around my neck; breath ghosting my cheek with heat from a gasp of desire. His heart thudded wildly at my offer… cock pressed hard against my thigh. His hand began to stroke me through my fatigues and I was done talking.

I pushed him down on the bed, hands high over his head. Touching him down the length of his body only stopping to pull at the lacings of his shorts to remove them, exposing his reddened, perfectly-sculpted cock. It rose to lay against the black lace in stunning, exquisite contrast.

Unbuckling my belt and tugging out my own painfully imprisoned cock I began to stroke myself to further hardness. 

I had months of fantasies to work out on his supple, handsome body. Satisfy my Levi’s needs. Reestablish my ownership of him body and soul.

My heart and dick ached from all those days and nights away from him, dreaming of just this moment.

Luxuriating in how my eyes devoured his muscled stomach, strong chest and legs, and beautifully pale, sensitive neck all framed in soft, frilly, enticing black; Levi stretched himself out further, drawing up his knees and parting his legs for me.

“What’s black for, Erwin?” he asked, breathless with anticipation.

I grabbed his ankles and pushed them up over my shoulders lowering my mouth to just above his wet, purpling tip.

“Black is for worshipping you, baby. Spread your legs, I need room to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> also... if anyone would like a L & C: Halloween Hijinx Edition LMK.


End file.
